The present invention relates to an improved construction of pallet and mare particularly to a construction of combined pallet.
Pallets constructed of lumber, as shown in FIG. 1, widely used for loading cargos nowaday. Said lumber widely used for loading a plurality of board 51 arranged side by side to define a deck for loading cargo and a plurality of spaced beams 52, which serve as legs of the pallet 5, extending transversely to the boards 51 and secured to underneath surfaces of the boards 51 to define at least two spaced recesses 53 which are provided for lifting a loaded pallet with lift truck forks.
Said lumber pallet resides on the following defects:
(1) It is relatively expensive and heavyweight in construction;
(2) It is moisture absorbent and may thus becoming decaying and heavier in weight after absorbing water or moisture in wet environment;
(3) The sharp or rough edges thereof and fasteners such as nail projecting therefrom can be harmful to workers nearby; and
(4) The width of its deck is unchangeable after the pallet being constructed.